Fate
by CissyJewel
Summary: Cordelia tries to save the coven but ends up in the past and right into Thredson's arms. Will she changed him or will her fate be the same with all the women he murdered? I suck at summaries. Cordelia/Thredson. Contains sex, strong language. It may be a little fluff sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

The Headmistress spent most of her days in her office quietly. No one was interrupting her especially after the acid attack. But that happened a week ago. For the past week things seemed to be completely normal. No acid or zombie attack or witches burnt at the stake. It was quiet and Cordelia preferred it this way. She needed time to relax and accept what happened to her.

The thing that drove her crazy mostly was that she had to go blind to make her mother notice her and saw that she actually cared for her child. She craved for her mother's attention for years but Fiona never took care of her. Cordelia felt like she didn't care anymore. She knew she was on her own, especially after Hank's betrayal. The only thing she cared about now was to keep her little kingdom safe.

It bugged her that she couldn't look for new witches. Myrtle was not there to help her and she wasn't going to ask Fiona for help even if she was the last person on the earth. She was fiddling with a paper in her hand when the idea struck her.

A couple of years ago she had come across a spell. A really ancient spell that she hoped it could help her situation. If what she had read about the spell was true, she could easily fix all her problems. She could have her eyesight back and stop Queenie from leaving the coven. She could stop her mother from killing Madison and burning Myrtle. It was exactly what she needed. The only problem was how she was going to find the spell. She knew she had it somewhere in her office.

The first Supreme of the coven had created a spell which sends you back in time. The reason she created such a powerful spell was for the protection of the coven. If the coven was destroyed or threatened by someone or something, the Supreme or someone with royal blood, like the daughter or mother of the Supreme, could use it and travel back in time to eliminate the threat. No one had used it yet but Cordelia was sure that it was time. The only catch was that it was really hard to be read or understand. If the spell fell into the wrong hands, it could be destructive. The only one who could read it, was someone with a kind heart AND royal blood but the spell appeared into that person's mind, not on the paper. To cast the spell you had to have a note with the date you wanted to go to and the charmed paper.

Cordelia started the search immediately. She didn't want to waste anymore time. She opened the drawers and took every piece of paper out. She carefully picked one piece of paper after the other and ran her fingertips over it, trying to find something which would indicate that this was the spell she was looking for. She wasn't sure if she was the one who could do it and if the spell would reveal itself to her. Yes, she had royal blood but she wasn't sure about the kind heart.

Suddenly yellow letters appeared and dismissed the nothingness she was seeing. The letters were foggy at first but soon enough she could read them crystal clear. She tried to remember what she had read about the spell. "Repeat the words three times and think the date you want to appear in. I am sure that's it." But it wasn't. Thinking the date wasn't enough.

Unfortunately Cordelia thought otherwise. Feeling ready to go she grabbed her walking stick and put on her sunglasses so she could hide the burn. She placed her palm against the charmed paper and repeated the words. A strong wild wind was blowing around her causing all the papers to fly around the room. What hadn't occurred to her though, was that her palm wasn't fully on the paper.

Half of it was touching a newspaper from underneath, a photo of a serial killer back in 1964, Dr Oliver Thredson. The doctor was shot by the famous reporter Lana Winters after he raped her and tried to kill her. When Cordelia was younger, she was fascinated by the book Lana had published. She had read it at least 3 times.

The bullet had missed his heart though. Lana didn't know that and had left him for dead. He was transferred to a hospital where he received medical care. The police had arranged for him to be locked up into one of the worst prisons as soon as he was healed. But Thredson was too smart for them. He escaped right under their noses and before they even realized it, he was gone from the state.

The psychiatrist made a promise to himself to go back in Massachusetts and get his revenge on Lana. And that he did after he had moved in New Orleans for a couple of years. Oliver knew that he had to stay hidden until they forgot about him completely. Based on what Cordelia had read, he did go back but before he even had a chance to approach Lana's house, he was shot by Lana's guards. She was a celebrity now and Oliver had started to become careless driven by the hatred he felt for her and every other woman.

Suddenly Cordelia disappeared from the office and reappeared just outside of a big old house outside of New Orleans. What surprised her the most though, was that she could see. A huge smile was spread on her lips. She couldn't explain it but it seemed that it worked. The smile though transformed into a frown when she looked around. She didn't know where she was.

"May I help you?" a deep voice was heard from behind her. Cordelia turned around startled. "Sorry if I startled you." The stranger told her with a charming smile. Cordelia was mesmerized. He was so attractive. Her eyes scanned him for a while. His clothes seemed to be a little out of fashion. The poor woman still thought that she was somewhere around 2013. When she looked at him again she tilted her head having the impression that she knew him.

"It's okay." She smiled back at him and pushed her sunglasses up. A look of surprise passed by Oliver's eyes. She was the spitting image of Lana with the exception of the clothes and the hair. Lana was a brunette while Cordelia was blond. Oliver found the clothes weird though. "Ehm I think I am lost. How do I go back in New Orleans?" Cordelia asked fidgeting a little bit. Oliver was staring at her and it made her uncomfortable.

The doctor seemed to snap out of it and smiled at her again. "It's a long way to go on foot. Come inside so we can call a cab." He gestured with his hand towards the entrance. "Don't worry I don't bite." He smirked at her.

Cordelia thought that he seemed nice enough so she nodded and followed him inside.

{Author's note: Poor Cordelia… I hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know if you did so I can continue it. Reviews makes me happy :D

I have not abandoned my other story (Didn't see that coming). The next chapter is almost finished.}


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver held the door open for her with a smile. He was really good at making people trust him. Lana could vouch for that. If anyone could play friendly that was Oliver Thredson. Cordelia walked inside looking around. She was so happy that she had her eyesight back. It made her job much easier and faster now. She could find the Academy with a snap of her fingers. She still hadn't figure out that she was further in the past that she wanted. A hand on her lower back brought her back to reality. "Have a seat until the cab arrives." The doctor smiled.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked her as soon as he called for a cab. Or should I say fake-called? Oliver had her exactly where he wanted her. He was using a similar plan to the one he used to trap Lana. But then he didn't want to kill or hurt Lana. He wanted her to be his mother and lover. This situation was different. Now his target was Cordelia and he just needed revenge.

The offer made Cordelia suspicious but she didn't want to appear rude. After all he was helping her, wasn't he? "Maybe a glass of water?" she smiled at him. Thredson walked into the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and threw some sleeping-powder in it. An evil smirk graced his beautiful features. It's been so long since he skinned a beautiful woman. Revenge was so sweet.

Soon enough he walked quietly back in the living room. He noticed that Cordelia was bouncing her legs up and down nervously and that caused a smirk to form on his face once again. "Here!" He smiled at her. Cordelia accepted the glass and took a large sip. She hadn't noticed that she was so thirsty. "Thank you. Where are my manners?" she sighed and stood up offering her hand "I am Cordelia Foxx." Oliver accepted the hand with a grin "It's a pleasure, Ms Foxx. I am Oliver Thredson." He gave her one of his most charming smiles. The moment he touched her hand, a vision forced itself into Delia's mind. She watched him killing women, skinning them, raping Lana. It was so disturbing. She wanted to vomit.

"Bloody-face." She murmured and tried to take a step back but Oliver gripped her hand harder and pulled her against his chest. "Exactly, my dear." He smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist trapping her there. Cordelia couldn't wrap her mind around it. That was not possible. He was dead. She was dreaming. There was no other explanation. "Let me go." She said through gritted teeth. She searched around desperately trying to find a way out. "Feisty! Just like Lana." He smirked and scanned her face. "Perfect skin." He examined her further. Cordelia felt like she was losing her senses. She felt tired. Her eyelids felt heavy. The sleeping-powder was taking effect.

Her eyes locked with his at the same moment. Hers were full of fear and desperation. His were amused and full of hatred but not for her. The hatred was because of Lana and his mother. Cordelia, for now, was as close as he could get to the both of them. When they looked at each other they both felt something like electrical energy passing through their spine, causing Oliver to let her go and Cordelia to collapse. Before she hit the floor though, Oliver grabbed her again. He kept telling himself that he did it as to not damage her skin. That was not true. He used the same technique with other women and he didn't care if they fall face first to the ground.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and scooped her up. His new house was similar to the previous one. It had a much better basement though. So, he scooped her up in his arms and made his way downstairs. He usually was tossing his victims around but this time it took him by surprise when he placed her gently on the bed. He placed a chain around her ankle and tossed a blanket over her body. After studying her face for a while, he exited the room. He preferred to kill her when she was awake so he can listen to her pleading as well as her cries.

When he finally went upstairs, he made a drink for himself and sat on an armchair in front of the fire. It was going to take a while until she woke up. While he enjoyed his drink, he couldn't help but wonder what happened when he held her close and locked eyes with her. He was sure he felt something. It startled him so much that he let her go. It never happened before and it confused him. If she wasn't dragged, she could easily escape. It would have blown up his cover and his ass would have ended up in jail. He was becoming careless again. Oliver Thredson wasn't going to let it happen.

Lost in thought, Oliver ended up sleeping there. Not that it mind. Cordelia couldn't escape. Speaking of Cordelia, the blond witch slept all night in the basement. When she finally woke up, she looked around trying to remember what happened and where she was. Her eyes scanned the room slowly.

The walls were a deep red, which gave a gothic style in the room. The bed was placed on black tiles the covered the center of the room. When she inspected the tools on the walls, she remembered where she was. Bloody-face held her hostage and was going to kill her. That much she knew. What bothered her the most, though, wasn't the fact that she was going to die. It was that no one was going to look for her. She sat up on the bed and that's when she noticed the chain.

It felt like she was living the story in Lana's book. The only difference? She wasn't special to Oliver. Not like Lana. This meant that her death was going to follow soon enough. She was a witch but she couldn't do anything. She didn't have any great power to deal with that situation.

Suddenly she heard steps coming down the stairs. Fear creep up at her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them for comfort. It wasn't helping much. "Finally you are awake." Oliver appeared on the doorframe smiling evilly at her. "Let's see what we are going to do with you." The dark-haired man said and walked towards the bed. Cordelia didn't take her eyes away from him. '_How can a handsome man like you be so cruel?' _the woman thought examining him. "Pardon?" Oliver raised an eyebrow curiously. Cordelia hadn't realized that she had expressed her thoughts out loud. The minute she did, her face turned slightly red. What kind of woman thought her future killer to be handsome?

{Author's note: Thanks a lot for your reviews guys. It means a lot. I was waiting for someone to write a romantic story for those two but since no one did I decided to give it a try. I am glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you liked the second as well. And remember reviews make me happy. I'll try updating soon.}


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver had a really disturbing expression on his face. It was something between excitement, hatred and craziness. Let's just say it was a mixture of different emotions. He was going through his tools while he was talking to Cordelia. The woman was watching him carefully while waiting for her death. He grabbed his scalpel and walked towards the bed. He wasn't using the mask anymore. Not now that his identity was revealed. Plus he hadn't skinned a woman since before Lana.

"Would you do me a favor and lie down, please?" Oliver asked pretending to be polite. He knew Cordelia wasn't going to do it and he would have to be forceful. He always enjoyed that. "I was thinking to start the skinning before I kill you. Well I guess you will die during the process. That would be funnier, don't you think?" he smirked at her and sat on the bed looking at her. Cordelia was looking back at him without talking. Begging was not going to help her. And why should she? So she can go back and save the coven? That was not her job. Nobody in there cared about her. Fiona was back so she was in charge now.

After thinking all that, Cordelia made something that surprised Oliver. The expression of fear left her face. All of a sudden she was as calm as a lake during a sunny day. When Cordelia obeyed him and lay down, Oliver looked at her like she had grown a second head. He wasn't expecting that. "What are you doing?" he asked her suspiciously. Cordelia sighed and looked anywhere but him. "I am embracing my death." She answered nervously. Maybe it was for the best.

The doctor didn't answer but a million questions were forming in the crazy little head of his. He stood up and moved to secure her wrists at her sides. He stretched his free hand caressing her cheek in a slow motion. And for the first time he felt like he didn't care for the skin. Of course he pushed the thought away from his mind. Cordelia surprised him once again. Instead of pulling away from his touch she leaned closer. The woman was really confusing.

Cordelia felt like Oliver was doing her a favor by killing her. She was in a state of depression for a couple of days especially after the attack. Not only she couldn't get pregnant but she had lost Hank. He was the only one that could comfort her but he had betrayed her. Suddenly she felt cold. Oliver's hand had left her cheek and her blouse was ripped open to reveal her black bra. Oliver placed his body on top of her with his scalpel at hand. Slowly he put his hand down and sliced her skin just below her shoulder blade. Cordelia's eyes searched his own. She didn't make a sound when the cold metal sliced her.

Noticing this, Oliver looked up to her face. Her eyes were filled with pain. But that was not a pain caused by the cut He was familiar with that look. He had the same look for all his life even though he was hiding it behind a polite and fake mask. When they locked eyes, they both recognized something in each other's gaze. It was nothing new for Cordelia; she knew his story well enough. But for Oliver it was really strange. So strange that he tossed his scalpel against a wall and stormed out leaving Cordelia bleeding and unable to do anything about it. His actions confused her greatly. She looked down at the cut and sighed. It wasn't deep but it would definitely leave a scar. "Like it matters." She rolled her eyes and waited hoping that he would come back to finish what he started. She waited… And waited… And waited…

The bleeding had stopped but the sheet beneath her body was wet and sticky. She hated it. She tried to freed her wrists but with no success. The shackles were really tight. After a while she stopped struggling and closed her eyes, waiting. Her stomach growled hungrily and only then she realized how hungry she was.

Oliver couldn't understand what was happening to him. He wanted to take revenge, didn't he? Yes, he did. That much he knew. But why couldn't he do it? The look on Cordelia's face was haunting him for the rest of the day. It reminded him so much of him. Finally he reached the conclusion that it was because he was curious about her life. He knew nothing about her. He wanted to know what made her so sad and unhappy. "Why does she want to die?" he murmured finishing his thought out loud.

He was pacing back and forth trying to decide what to do. Concluding that he didn't have anything to lose by asking her, he made himself downstairs again. A calm expression masked his features and curiosity.

Hearing the noise, Cordelia looked over at the door the moment Oliver stepped inside again holding what seemed like fresh sheets. She prepared herself again for what she was waiting to happen. But what she was waiting for wasn't exactly what happened. Oliver walked closer again and treated the cut he had made on her body. He cleaned it nicely and placed a band aid on top of it. He untied her wrists and pulled her up. He changed the sheets and pushed her on the bed again. Cordelia was staring at him with her mouth hanging open like a gaping fish.

Neither one spoke a word. Cordelia was too dumbfounded for that. He disappeared upstairs again only to come back after a couple of minutes, holding a tray with food. He set it up next to Cordelia, who was sitting on the bed, and sat at the end of the bed. "I always thought Lana was different but I was wrong." Oliver said with a small voice. Cordelia tilted her head, watching him. "I thought she understood what I've been through." He added and suddenly the witch understood what he was talking about. "She can't understand. She was raised by her parents showered with love. Not like you and I." she replied offering a small smile. It seemed like both of them found someone that could understand what the other felt.

{Author's note: Thanks a lot for your reviews guys. I hope I haven't disappointed you so far. Did you enjoy it? Reviews makes me happy :P }


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia sat cross legged on the bed searching his face with her eyes. He was opening up to her, but hadn't he done just that to Lana as well? When she spoke to him, he looked up at her again. She smiled at him. It was not a great smile or anything but it still made Oliver's stomach flutter. Something he found uncomfortable and didn't know why it kept happening every time she smiled a little. He caught himself smiling at her as well and it bugged him. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Eat, I'll be back later." he stormed out again banging the door on his way out.

The witch jumped slightly at his sudden exit. He was so difficult to understand. When he left, she felt cold and alone again. She couldn't explain it at all. She glanced at the tray and wondered why he was feeding her. Wasn't he planning on killing her? She picked up the tray and ate everything she found on it. Hunger was taking over. If she was lucky enough, he would have poisoned her food. That way she wouldn't have to suffer much. When she was done with the food, she gulped down a large glass of fresh orange juice. She was more hungry that she thought. The plates were now empty and her stomach was full. She hadn't eaten so much in a while.

After she was done, she placed the tray next to the bed and lay down pulling the blankets on top of her. Then the thoughts started again. The food didn't have any poison in it. If she did, she would have noticed. She had one hell of a nose being a potion maker and such. Powers and spells. Ugh! How she hated them right now. She regretted doing that spell. The coven didn't need her to be their savior. She was powerless for the job. What was she trying to prove anyway? Her last thought was one of escaping. She had to leave. She had to go back. The woman, obviously, couldn't decide what she wanted to do. Escape? Die? Die escaping? Cordelia was never one for decisions. Damn, if her Auntie Myrtle was alive, she would have talked her out of it and she wouldn't have done the spell or would have been in trouble now.

Meanwhile upstairs Oliver was trying to understand his behavior. It was the first time the doctor felt that way and he didn't have any explanation for it. It was driving him crazy. Well crazier than he already was. Feeling the urge for some fresh air, he grabbed his black coat and left the house for an afternoon walk. There were a few people around his house. It was far from the city and people only passed by it for jogging or taking their dogs for a walk.

He pushed his hands inside his pockets and walked down the hill admiring the view of the city. It was the first time he cared about something like that. He didn't even notice how breathtaking the city seemed when he bought the house. Thankfully the house was cheap enough for him to buy. Based on what the landlord had told him, there had been a massive slaughter in the house. That explained the price and that no one had bought it for four years.

Oliver didn't believe in ghosts and didn't care about the slaughter. He was doing just that after all, wasn't he? While the house was fading behind him with each step he took, a small tree appeared just a little down the road. It seemed perfect for him to spend some time. When he reached it, a small smile formed on his lips. He leaned against the tree taking out his cigarettes. The sun was setting slowly and surprisingly Oliver liked it. He placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it up taking a long drag from it.

He relaxed immediately. Smoking always helped him with that. Most people, mostly those who didn't smoke, didn't get it. They thought that smoking was something useless that only brought diseases. Being a doctor, Oliver knew that it was partly true. It caused lung cancer but he didn't give a shit. It was the only thing that relaxed him. Death was everyone's fate so it wasn't that big of a deal.

He blew out the smoke and pushed one hand in his pocket. "What the hell is going on with me?" he murmured rubbing his forehead and his thoughts drove him back to the blonde Lana. That was not right. She was nothing like Lana even though they looked alike. Cordelia was so much different from that damned reporter. For once, he saw sincerity and understanding in Cordelia's eyes. Something that never was a part of Lana. The only thing he saw in Lana was repulsiveness.

On the other hand he never saw Cordelia as his mother like he did with Lana. He only saw her as a victim. A very beautiful victim but not his victim. She stopped being a victim to him the moment he realized he wasn't able to kill her. She was a victim of life, just like he was. He could read that in her eyes. He wanted to learn her story but he didn't know how. Maybe if she trusted him enough, she would tell him everything he wanted to know.

And another thing... What the hell was that fluttering he felt every time she smiled? He certainly hadn't felt that before. Maybe she could explain that to him as well. Suddenly feeling much better, he pushed his body away from the tree and made his way back to the dark house. The sun had set and everything was quiet around him. He wrapped his coat tighter around his body when he felt the cold. He unlocked the door and peered inside hoping that she hadn't run away or waited to knock him cold.

Seeing no threat he walked silently downstairs to check on her. He stood against the door frame watching her for a couple of minutes. The tray was empty and Cordelia seemed to be sleeping. Her breaths moved her body up and down slowly under the blanket. The only thing peeking out was her messy blond locks. Having seen enough from afar, he decided to take a closer peek. What he saw amused him. A small chuckle escaped his lips when he noticed the way she was sleeping. She was lying on her stomach, her left cheek against the pillow, her left arm over her head and her mouth slightly open. Plus her hair were spread around her head like a lion's mane. It was a funny image. She seemed quite at home, if you exclude the feet hanging from the bed weighed down by the heavy chain. A big bruise was forming on her skin. He frowned at that. Slowly, he took hold of her ankle and pushed it under the blanket. She didn't even move a muscle.

His eyes scanned her face once more and he tried to resist the urge to touch her. He was unsuccessful of course. His fingertips brushed her cheek carefully but tenderly. Her lips formed a small smile and a soft sigh escaped her lips. Immediately Oliver withdrawn his hand and took a step back. When he was sure, he hadn't awake her, he let out the sigh he hadn't noticed he was holding. He decided to let her take an afternoon nap in peace and walked upstairs to make something to eat. What he wasn't aware of, though, was the small smile, which became much bigger, after the soft click of the closing door was heard.

**{Author's note: Thanks for your reviews guys. If you have any questions about the story let me know and I'll send you a message with the answer ;) Oh and I know nothing about New Orleans. I made up the whole scenery and hill thing. I really hope you are enjoying it so far. Don't forget reviews makes me happy and more eager to write. Until next time 3 Love you all}**


	5. Chapter 5

When Cordelia woke up the next day, she noticed that it was awfully quiet upstairs. She pushed her body away from the mattress. She had to go to the bathroom but Oliver was nowhere in sight. The blonde witch ran a hand through her hair and she immediately felt dirty. She felt the urge for a bath. It had been too long since the last time she had one. She thought to call out to him but she didn't want to anger him. It seemed that things between those two were much better than they had been the first time they met.

It was so different from what Lana had written on the book. He was mean at her at first. He even tried to kill her for God's sake, but now? He was friendly and he took care of her. Cordelia wanted so badly to understand why he held her there. If he wasn't planning on killing her, what was he planning to do with her? Maybe he wanted a child to replace the one Lana took away from him? Was he going to force her and rape her? No, that couldn't be. He would have already forced her, if that was what he wanted. And even if it was, Cordelia couldn't give him that. It was impossible depending on what her doctor had said.

The thought of her not being able to have children filled her eyes with tears. After the doctor had announced to her what the exams had revealed, she hadn't cried. But she didn't need to. Hank was comforting her enough. He told her that they could continue trying and if that was unsuccessful they could always adopt. But it was all a lie. Now she was completely alone. It broke her heart when she thought how alone she was.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs got her attention. Her hands flew up and whipped away the tears. She didn't want to appear vulnerable in front of him, in front of anyone to be exact. Cordelia always wanted to appear tough and strong. Sometimes she managed to do just that but inside she was as soft as cotton. The young Goode was the exact opposite from the older Goode. While Fiona was selfish, Cordelia cared about every living thing more than she did about herself. She was kind and always pleasant to be around.

"Good morning." a now-familiar and deep voice was heard from the door. The doctor walked inside with that mesmerizing smile of his and a tray with breakfast. Cordelia couldn't help but smile back at him. She had noticed that every time Oliver smiled he seemed normal and not crazy. Why couldn't he be normal? That would have solve everything. Well almost. "Good morning." her voice came out as a whisper and that was when she noticed her sore throat. Having no one to talk to all day does that to you, plus she had just woke up.

Oliver repeated his usual routine. Every morning he made breakfast and brought it to her, he left it next to her bed and then left her alone again. This time it didn't go like that. When he leaned to leave the tray, he noticed a small glint on her cheek. He placed the tray on the nightstand and sat next to her on the bed. "Cordelia, look at me." his voice was really soft. Cordelia was surprised both by that and by the fact that he used her name with such kindness. It was the first time he did something like that and she found it sweet. Good God! Was she falling for him? No that couldn't be.

Oliver's eyes studied her face closely. Her nose and her eyes were slightly reddish while her cheeks were damp. "You were crying?" he tilted his head a little bit. When she tried to deny it by shaking her head, he took her chin in his palm. "You don't need to lie. I know you did. Why?" he asked using his thumbs to dry her cheeks. At first he thought that the reason she was crying was because she wanted to be free but Cordelia proved him wrong once again.

After that act of kindness, Cordelia locked her gaze with his. Immediately she felt the urge to spill everything to him, to tell him everything about her life. She had to leave the witch part out of course. "My life is a mess." she pointed out but didn't pull away from his touch. "My mother never took care of me. On the contrary when I was 11 she dumped me in an academy and moved on with her life." she sniffed and rested her back at the bed-head. It felt good to be able to talk to someone about her problems. Why hadn't she done it before? Oh yeah! She didn't trust anyone. "And then when I was 25 I met that guy I fell in love with and got married to for the past 11 years." she snorted. She was so naive. She should have seen that he was just using her so he could have access to the academy.

As soon as the wedding came up, Oliver looked at her fingers trying to see if she was wearing a wedding ring. Cordelia noticed that and chuckled. "We broke up. He was cheating on me." she smiled sadly and wiped another tear before it had the chance to roll down her cheek. "But what hurt me the most is that..." she paused for a minute touching her stomach "I can't have children." she sighed and looked down at her hands. Telling all that to Oliver made her feel as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "I don't have a meaning on this world. No career. No family. Nothing."

Oliver didn't know how to react to all that. It surprised him greatly that she told him her story without him pressuring her about it. He even felt a little guilty for keeping her in there like a prisoner. Suddenly he got an idea. "If I unchain you, will you promise not to run away?" he asked her seriously. Cordelia snapped her head up and looked at him again. She wanted to take that thing off so badly. The chain had caused a terrible scratch around her ankle and it hurt a lot. She simply nodded her head excitedly.

The doctor nodded back and took the key out of his pocket. If she trusted him, he should trust her as well. The best way to know who to trust, is to trust them and see where it goes, right? When her leg was finally free and lighter, a smile appeared on her lips rewarding Oliver completely. His stomach flutter uncomfortably. A terrifying thought passed by his mind for a moment. Was that what love felt like? He had never loved before. Lana was just an obsession. Suddenly he felt like a teenager in love.

He glanced at her ankle and frowned though. "Let me take care of it." he suggested and stood up. Cordelia didn't argue. Her heart always skipped a beat when he fussed over her. No one did that before and it made her feel special. When he brought over a small kit and sat down on the bed, Cordelia stopped him. She touched his arm and smiled lightly. "Can I take a shower first? Please Oliver!" she tilted her head. She was too cute for Oliver to deny it, especially when she called him by his first name. "Fine. But I give you only fifteen minutes." he warned her and stood up, to take her to his bathroom.

He had a small bathroom in the basement but it only had a toilet and a sink, so he had to take her upstairs. He was careful around her, she could easily double-cross him while she was free. When she stood up, she lost her balance and fell in Oliver's arms. As Oliver did not see that coming, lost his balance as well and fell on the bed with Cordelia on top of him. Cordelia blushed furiously when she looked up at him. "Sorry." she mumbled and stood up, followed by Oliver. "It's okay." he nodded and took her hand.

He guided her upstairs and outside of the bathroom. "I'll be waiting out here. Fifteen minutes." he warned her again and pushed her inside. Cordelia shut the door behind her and got in. It took her ten minutes to wash her hair and body. She relaxed greatly after the shower. When she stepped out of the shower, Oliver's razors got her attention. It would be so easy to slit her throat and die. She would die alone, no one was going to grieve for her. Until Oliver realized what happened, it would be too late for him to save her. When she raised a razor near her neck, she glanced at the slightly foggy mirror.

Her eyes had a shine in them. A shine she had only seen once before. That was when she met and fell in love with Hank. Her face was glowing. She looked so much better than a week before, even though she was locked in a basement for almost a week now. Cordelia's eyes focused on the razor then and she brought it closer to her neck. Suddenly Oliver's face popped into her mind and then she stopped. She couldn't do it.

She had to live. For him. Even though she hadn't met him before, she believed what Lana had written about him. He wasn't like that with her. Maybe she could change him and he could stop killing innocent people. Maybe fate brought her to him. A small smile graced her lips and she put the razor down. She traced the scar on her shoulder with her finger. He couldn't kill her even though he had killed before. That was it. She was sent so back in time, so she could save him from his terrible life. Maybe she had a purpose after all.

Wrapping a towel around her wet body, she turned around and frowned when she noticed how dirty her clothes were. She pulled her hair to the side over her shoulder and opened the door. Oliver was nowhere in sight and Cordelia was getting cold. She noticed a door just down the hall and she padded towards it. She opened it and peeked inside. "Oliver?" she whispered making sure that he wasn't in there. She walked inside his bedroom and opened his closet.

It didn't take long for her to find what she needed. She let the towel fall on the floor and grabbed a white shirt and a pair of black boxers. When she pulled them on, she leaned down and grabbed the towel."Found what you were looking for?" Oliver asked watching her from the doorway. Cordelia jumped up startled. "You scared the shit out of me." she touched her chest feeling her heart. She almost had a heart-attack. "How long have you been standing there?" she glared at him. "The moment you dropped the towel." Oliver simply shrugged. Cordelia blushed and moved past him "I just needed something to wear. My clothes are dirty." she explained on her way to the basement.

She was stumbling a little bit. The scratch from the chain was hurting like hell every time she placed the foot down. Oliver helped her downstairs by letting her lean on him. When she lay on the bed, the doctor placed her foot on his lap. He cleaned it nicely and wrapped a bandage around it. "Thank you. You can chain me again if you want." Cordelia suggested it. She didn't want it but she was testing the waters. Oliver shook his head. "You will not put it on tonight." he pointed out and slipped it under the covers. He pulled the covers over her legs. While he was leaning over her, Cordelia placed her palm against his neck and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Thank you, Oliver." she whispered and smiled sweetly at him.

"You are welcome. I'll bring you your lunch now." he announced and almost flew out of the room. Cordelia frowned at the reaction and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Maybe I was wrong after all." she mumbled and waited for Oliver to come back. It bugged her that he reacted so coldly to her actions. But Cordelia was a stubborn witch. "I swear to the bones of the first supreme of our coven that I will win your heart, Dr Oliver Thredson." she smirked, determination sparkling in her eyes.

**{Author's note: Phewww! What a chapter! Sorry if the characters are a little bit OoC. Iris the length of this chapter is dedicated to you since you asked me to make it a little bit longer ;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed your reviews. Thanks a lot about that. You are really sweet. After I finish my other story I am planning on writing another one. Do you have any couple in mind? I am not doing Violet/Tate or Kyle/Zoe. I just don't understand what people see in them. Sorry. Love you all AHSfans out there :P }**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been almost a week since the day Cordelia decided to give in to the feelings she had for Oliver. She felt the need to help him move on with his life. She was pretty sure that she was the one that could help him do that by winning his heart. At least that's what she wanted to believe. Usually that's what happens when you fall in love. The only problem was that the doctor seemed immune to her charm. She attempted everything trying to catch his attention but he was always avoiding her.

It was late in the afternoon and the blonde witch was staring at the basement's ceiling. When Oliver had brought her lunch, she had asked him to stay and keep her company. He was surprised at the invitation but that didn't make him accept like Cordelia was hoping. He stuttered a lame excuse and flew from the room again.

Remembering this Cordelia rolled her eyes and pouted. She was starting to give up and that was not good. One time she had gone as far as to go upstairs and look for him. Now that she wasn't chained on that bed it was definitely an advantage. At least that's what she thought. When she found him in the living room, she walked silently behind him. Not a wise decision. As soon as her hands were on his shoulders and a soft 'Hi' escaped her lips, Oliver was on his feet yelling at her. It was the first time Cordelia was scared. Apparently she wasn't allowed to leave the basement. He pulled her downstairs again and tossed her on the bed. "Don't leave this room without my permission again." he had snapped at her and left the room. He had thought to chain her to the bed but he decided against it, she deserved a second chance.

Cordelia was really angry with the way he had treated her. She was always good at him and she didn't deserve that kind of behavior. Of course Oliver had realized that as well and he wanted to apologize. The problem was that he was scared of his feelings and didn't know how to confront her. It was obvious that he felt something deeper for her than he ever did for the others. It was different and it scared him.

When he went downstairs with her dinner, Cordelia avoided looking and talking to him. She was still angry. Letting the pride get the best of him, Oliver didn't talk to her either. They were acting like two spoiled children even though they were never spoiled. Like the Greeks say 'Love without stubbornness isn't tasty enough'

What irritated her the most was that he had left her alone again and without apologizing. Cordelia ate her dinner without an appetite. She was finally giving up and thinking a plan of escaping. She was going to wait till midnight to escape. She couldn't live like that. She was a woman that had been hurt too much already and she didn't have the strength to let it happen again. This time she was going to hear her brain and not her heart.

Around midnight Oliver finished his work and sat down by the fire. He held a large glass of wine and stared at the flames. The only light in the room came from the fire. It would have been the perfect set up for a romantic dinner but Oliver wasn't the romantic type. He kept telling himself that. Cordelia was listening closely for any sound. When she decided that it was safe to go upstairs, she stood up and walked to the basement door. It creaked a little and that didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. He immediately stood up and hid behind the door that led upstairs peeking from the small opening.

After waiting for a while, a movement caught his eye. It wasn't hard to guess who it was especially when the slim figure headed for the door. Cordelia's stomach was a tight knot. She looked around but at the same time Oliver pulled back and the woman didn't see him. Her fingers wrapped themselves around the handle but it was clear that Cordelia still had her doubts. Oliver was getting angrier. She was abandoning him like all the others did. When he was ready to jump and stop her, Cordelia surprised him like always.

She took a step backwards and let her hand fall to her side without opening her door. Her heart was so much more stubborn than her brain. She couldn't leave. "Damn it." she murmured sighing and turned around. She hoped that she wouldn't regret that decision. With slow steps she returned to the living room and glanced at the door Oliver was hiding behind. "Please, don't let him yell at me again." she murmured and walked towards it. His eyes widen when he heard her soft words. He felt bad for upsetting her. While she was walking towards him he found the opportunity to run upstairs and pretend to be sleeping. He was really curious of what she was doing.

Cordelia took a deep breath and pushed the door to his bedroom open. She slipped inside and glanced at his "sleeping figure". He was lying in the middle, one arm stretched horizontally on one side and the other hand was resting on his stomach. Cordelia smiled at the sight and tip-toed to the side he had his arm outstretched. She pulled the covers a little and sat down. She caressed his cheek with her fingers smiling. "Why won't you open your heart and let me in?" she whispered sighing. Oliver didn't even move a muscle. He was playing his part really good. She spent some time admiring him while moving her fingertips over his beautiful features. When she finally had enough, she curled up next to him placing her head on his shoulder.

Oliver couldn't understand her. Why did she want to stay with a murderer? Because we don't choose who we fall in love with. A soft smile played on his lips. He decided that it was time to trust her. She had the chance to leave but she didn't. If it was anyone else, he would have thought that they knew that he was watching them but if Cordelia knew she wouldn't have acted so calmly. He had her locked for at least two weeks now and he knew how she acted no matter the situation.

When her breaths became deeper and longer, Oliver knew that she had fallen asleep. Only then did he move his hand and brought it around her back holding her closer. He caressed her back softly and soon enough he joined her in a deep slumber feeling better than he ever felt.

The next morning Cordelia was the one to wake up first. She felt the warm hand against her back and smiled. Judging that it would be bad for her when he would wake up and find her there, she tried to move slowly and get up. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday's performance, not when she had such a great night. It felt so much better sleeping next to someone else. Much Safer and warmer. When she tried to push his hand away though, Oliver opened his eyes slightly. Delia didn't notice that and kept trying to get up. Oliver smiled a little. It was like reading her mind. He was positive that he knew what she was thinking.

"Don't go yet." he murmured sleepily. "What?" Cordelia asked obviously startled. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. Oliver chuckled and pulled her against his chest. "I said don't go yet." he repeated and buried his nose in her hair, which smelled like his shampoo and it amused him greatly. The witch didn't fight him. She enjoyed that turn of events. "You are not angry?" she asked placing her hand over his heart hesitantly. A deep chuckle coming from Oliver's throat caught her of guard. She rarely saw him grin, let alone laugh or chuckle. Her heart fluttered at her chest. She had definitely fallen for him.

"No. And I am sorry for yelling at you yesterday." he apologized smiling. It felt good when they weren't afraid of saying what they were feeling. Cordelia bit her lip and tilted her head upwards locking eyes with the handsome doctor. "Promise you won't do it again?" she asked smiling a little. "I promise." he nodded and did the last thing Cordelia expected him to do. At first his lips touched hers hesitantly. Her eyes widen both by surprise and amusement. After a second they fluttered shut and her lips followed his. Even though it started a little awkwardly and hesitantly, soon enough it turned sweeter and deeper.

When they broke it and opened their eyes, both of them had a similar grin plastered on their faces. "Why didn't you do that before?" she asked raising an amused eyebrow. "Ugh, shut up!" he rolled his eyes smirking and gave her a peck on the lips. Things were going much much better for now but Cordelia's trip was coming to an end soon.

**Responds to reviews:**

**Storyguy567:**** Thank you for your review. To answer your question, no Marie Levaue won't be a part on this story. :/ Sorry but I can't see how she could fit. I don't know if it will make you feel better but Fiona will be.**

**Guest 1, Guest 2, Iris, Lorelei, Mignon19001:**** Thank you for your reviews, guys. You have no idea how much it means that you spent some time to review. You are the best ;)**

**Love you all!**

**{Author's note: I know this chapter is a little fluffy and it may be a little OOC but I still hope that you like it. Reviews makes me happy :D If you have any questions, just let me know ;) Till next time ****xxooxx}**


	7. Chapter 7

***contains a +18 scene... You are warned ;) ***

She was over the moon. And so was he. She was so glad that she hadn't left that night. When he kissed her that morning, he made her forget everything she had gone through all these years. After sharing some passionate kisses with each other, they fell back asleep for a couple more hours, tangled in each other arms. Cordelia was again the first to wake up. Recovering from her foggy dreams and realizing what had happened was what brought a huge grin on her lips.

Cordelia looked up from his chest, where her head was lying, and looked at his face. Oliver seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping. He was like a dark angel with his black hair and all and she loved it a lot. She placed a soft kiss against his lips and untangled her legs from his. Hoping that he wouldn't mind, she stepped in his bathroom for a quick shower. This time she wanted to make sure she looked her best when she was with him.

After spending half an hour in the shower, she found her panties in the bathroom along with all her clothes. It seemed that Oliver had washed them for her. "He is so sweet." she smiled shaking her head. He pulled on her panties and her bra but she wasn't in the mood for her clothes. She walked out and went straight for his wardrobe. She pulled out a gray t-shirt she found and put it on. She wanted to do something for him but she didn't know what yet.

Throwing a last glance at the sleeping Oliver, she walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. Curiosity was taking over and she started searching around for anything useful. There weren't much things she could do. Cordelia had grown-up in a completely different time. She was addicted to the internet, the phones and of course the television. Searching inside a drawer, she found a small radio. She examined it for a while, it was weirder than what she was used to but finally she found how it worked.

The songs reminded her her teen years. She was into the 60s music back then. She spent hours out on the porch listening to that kind of music. It relaxed her quite a bit. She used to cook when she was listening to that music, as well. A huge grin lit up her face when the idea came into her mind. She knew what she was going to do. Grabbing the radio with her, she walked quickly into the kitchen. She didn't had much time. Oliver was going to wake up in any minute.

Cordelia started searching the kitchen for the ingredients she was going to use. It didn't take her too long to find everything she needed. While the breakfast was getting ready, she prepared the table while singing the songs that played. She knew many of them and she was more than surprised by that. It had been quite long since the last time she had found the chance to listen to some of her favorite music. The next song that played was definitely one of her favorites. It was "I only want to be with you" by Dusty Springfield and she didn't miss the chance to sing it while she was flipping the omelet.

A thirty minutes after Delia went downstairs, Oliver stirred in his sleep. His eyes slowly fluttered open and a smile formed on his lips. He turned sideways to look at Cordelia but when he realized she wasn't there he panicked. "Fuck!" he growled and stood up. Thinking that she had regretted and had abandoned him, he rushed downstairs. He didn't even stop to put on a t-shirt. The man was wearing only his pyjama pants and nothing from the waist up. When he stepped foot in the living room, music filled his ears. He simply followed it and he almost started to laugh at the sight that greeted him.

He leaned against the door frame and watched his woman cooking, singing and dancing at the same time. "I don't know what it is that makes me love you so, I only know I never want to let you go" the blonde witch sang out loud. She didn't have a great voice but Oliver still found it cute. "'Cause you've started something... Oh, can't you see?" she made a twirl stopping just in time to place the omelet on a plate."That ever since we met, you've had a hold on me!" she grabbed the plate with the omelets and the sausages and the plate with the pancakes and setted them on the table. "It happens to be true, I only want to be with you!" she filled two cups with coffee swaying her hips from one side to the other, never noticing the dark-haired man who was watching her with a smirk on his face.

Oliver walked silently behind her just when she put down the urn with the coffee. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on the cheek. "It will be nice waking to this sight every morning." he whispered in her ear smirking. "You little... Ugh! You scared the hell out of me." she laughed swatting him on the hands. "Sorry, princess. I didn't mean to." he chuckled and turned her around so she was facing him now. "Princess? Really?" she raised an eyebrow and rested her hands on his firm chest. She wasn't used to hearing that in her time. Men weren't using names like that. Princess sounded more elegant. Cordelia guessed that it was more used around Oliver's time, when couples actually loved each other and stayed married till death do them part.

"What's wrong with it?" he glared her playfully. "Nothing. I am just not used to it."she shrugged and kissed him. "Breakfast is ready." she told him and pushed him over to the table. She placed his coffee mug on the table and walked to the other side. "I didn't know how you take it." she pointed at the coffee. It felt nice to actually have a conversation with someone about something normal. Even if it was just coffee. "Always black darling." he replied taking a bite from his omelet.

He was much hungry that he had noticed. He ate everything in a matter of minutes. It was Cordelia's turn to smirk at him like he did when he was watching her singing. The song that started next was once again one of her favorite. Surprisingly Oliver seemed to know it as well. That's all it took for Cordelia to jump out of her seat and forced Oliver out of his own. She never danced in front of anyone before but she twirled in Oliver arms singing like it was in her blood.

"I fell into a burning ring of fire." they both sang together grinning and dancing. Oliver had never done that before but it felt good. All tension was gone and they were both having the time of their life. "The taste of love is sweet. When hearts like ours meet. I fell for you like a child. Oh, but the fire went wild." they sand and dance together until they could not take no more. The song really suited them.

Finally Oliver announced that he was going to take a shower and disappeared out of sight. Cordelia sat down to rest for a bit, thinking what had just happened. The things that were happening to her was unbe-freakin-lievable. If she was to tell anyone, she would have been definitely sent to Briarcliff. She gathered the plates and mugs and placed them in the sink.

She sat on the couch to rest and wait for Oliver to finish. A naughty thought was starting creeping into her mind while thinking of Oliver upstairs taking a shower. "Cordelia, you are a bad girl." she chuckled shaking her head and made herself comfortable. Her eyes kept flickering over the stairs though. She couldn't control her mind or her body. As if on its own accord, her body raised from the couch and her legs guided her outside of the bathroom. She could hear the shower running and she imagined Oliver's body covered in water and soap. She forced her legs together hoping to stop the tingling she felt between them. No success there.

"Oh, screw it!" she murmured and pushed the door open quietly. She bit her lip at the sight. His body was so fit, so perfect. Oliver had his eyes closed and didn't see her. Cordelia was glad for that because she wanted to surprise him. Slowly she undressed and walked over to him. When he felt her hands on his shoulders, he opened his eyes shocked and surprised. "Cordelia?" he asked but was cut off by her kiss. "Who else would it be?" she asked when she broke the kiss.

Oliver took a minute to admire her body from up close. She was beautifully curvy. Her blond hair was hanging against her shoulders. She was looking like a goddess. Oliver couldn't even stutter a word. His body was already reacting to her touches. Having a smart and beautiful woman actually admire you and want to touch you was something new but nonetheless exciting for Oliver. He wrapped his arms around her waist taking control of the situation. His lips claimed hers in desperation and need. "Are you sure about that?" he asked breaking the kiss and looking straight into her eyes. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." her responce was all it took for Oliver to continue.

He reclaimed her lips with his, his tongue pushing past her open lips and struggling against her own. They couldn't get enough of each other. Cordelia pushed her fingers through Oliver's hair tugging at them slightly. The water was running hot over both of them but neither of them minded. Nothing matter right now. Only the two of them. Oliver grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up against the covered with tiles wall. Cordelia immediately wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist just when Oliver pushed his erection inside of her. A delighting gasp escaped her lips at that moment. Her head was lulled back and Oliver found the opportunity to bit and suck her neck playfully. Soft moans escaped Cordelia's lips with each thrust. The moan sent vibrations straight to Oliver's hard member.

The vibrations along with the tightness and wetness inside Cordelia was exactly what sent Oliver over the clouds. On the other hand, Cordelia was enjoying herself just as much. Oliver was so much better than Hank. Not only bigger but a better lover as well. She shouted his name over and over again. Oliver placed his palms under her firm butt to hold her in place and thrusted deeper and faster in her. "You feel so divine." he whispered against her lips. Cordelia wasn't able to speak, she could only moan but Oliver didn't mind at all. She bit on his lower lip playfully.

It didn't take long for both of them to finish. They climaxed together screaming each other name. Cordelia scratching his back with her nails while Oliver bit her neck a little too forcefully. It was definitely going to leave a mark. They were both dirty and clean at the same time. Oliver pulled himself out of her and let her down easily. The moment Cordelia's feet touched the floor, she lost her balance feeling her knees weak. Oliver was there to catch her though. "Wow! God! You are amazing." Cordelia chuckled leaning against him. "He gets no credit." he replied grinning. They stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and drying themselves.

They wrapped their bodies with the towels, Cordelia from under the shoulders and down while Oliver only from his waist and down. "You are full of surprises today." he whispered in her ear and kissed her again. "I try my best for you." she replied, pecked him on the lips and ran out of the bathroom. Oliver chuckled and followed her in the bedroom.

**{Author's note: Phewww that was a little hard to write. I hope you liked it. I am sure I worried you with the previous chapter but unfortunately I can't reveal anything. You have to wait and see. Thanks a lot for your reviews though. It means so much. It's already 2014 here so I wish you all a Happy New Year. This is chapter is my gift to you. Take care! xxooxx} **


	8. Chapter 8

The days went by normally for Cordelia. Now she always slept in his room, curled up next to him. Each morning whoever woke up first, prepared breakfast for the other. Cordelia never went out but she never felt the urge to do so. She was happy as long as Oliver felt the way he did for her. He was treating her amazingly, as if she was the most special person on earth. For once Cordelia really believed that this relationship could work.

The only problem was that Cordelia's powers were starting to go crazy inside her. She hadn't practiced her magic in a month now and all the keeping them inside was really difficult for her. When she was younger, she had discovered that she had a new power but she was so freaked out that she had buried it deep and was long forgotten until now. She could feel that power again. It was unique but it could ruin everything between the couple.

One day, when Oliver had gone out to buy groceries, Cordelia decided to go out and spend some time on their garden. It was a sunny day and she wanted to enjoy it. She had asked for his permission first, so that she wouldn't get in trouble. Oliver gladly gave her permission. He trusted her and he made sure that she knew that.

Cordelia picked out a black sundress from the closet; Oliver had surprised her with some clothes and shoes as a gift. It had made Cordelia very happy; she didn't miss the opportunity to show him how much she appreciated the gesture. They had spent the whole day and night in bed. Most hours were spent having mind-blowing sex, but that was to be expected.

Upon arriving outside, Cordelia noticed that the garden was dead. It didn't have that lively green color, a healthy garden had. Instead everything was dry and brown. The woman wrinkled her nose but kept on walking. When her bare feet touched the dry grass though, she felt it welcoming and a little bit wet. She thought that she had stepped on a bug or something. Disgusted she took another step away but she felt the same thing. When she looked back she froze. The part of the grass she had walked away from was green and healthy. And that's when she understood what was happening.

She had read about that in a book. When witches don't use their powers too much, the magic gathers up inside of them and soon enough creates a new power they were destined to have. That was the reason she tried to make the girls not to use their powers. Even though Fiona believed that it was making them weak, what Cordelia was doing, created a stronger coven. She was making sure they could survive when they left the academy.

But now Cordelia was panicking. Her power had something to do with influencing the nature apparently. It was one of the strongest powers. At first she thought that she could do that only with a spell and a potion. Her mother was right when she said that Cordelia didn't know the length of her powers. Oliver couldn't know about that. He could turn her into the authorities believing that she was just a freak. He wouldn't kill her, but you can never be sure when it comes to Oliver.

At first she thought that she could go back to the academy and ask for some help but when she thought about it again, it was obvious that she couldn't do it. For once Oliver wasn't going to let her go outside by herself, especially since she had no reason. What was she going to say to him? 'Please baby, I need to go so they can bind my powers so you wouldn't know I am a witch.' Of course she couldn't say something like that.

And even if she went, there was a huge chance that they were going to send her back to her time. She didn't want to leave Oliver, she couldn't. She preferred to have her powers bound than leaving him.

A deep male voice startled her and she turned towards it. "What's that?" he asked pointing towards the fresh grass. Oliver Thredson was extremely smart and observant. "That was not here yesterday." He raised an eyebrow and looked at Cordelia. "I know it wasn't. I am trying to figure out the same thing." She shrugged playing the part of an ignorant woman. She noticed that he was holding a couple of grocery bags and offered to help trying to get his attention away from the grass. She took one bag from him and pushed him towards the entrance, careful not to step on the dry grass.

Oliver walked inside the house, completely forgetting about the garden. They sorted the groceries and put everything away. "So how was your day?" Oliver asked her pulling her back to the living room. "Okay, I guess." She shrugged. He sat on the couch and pulled her to sit on his lap. Cordelia loved it when he did that. She liked feeling close to him. "Just okay?" he asked again and kissed her cheek. The witch started playing with his hair smiling. "Well you weren't here and I missed you. It's boring without you." She murmured and buried her face in his neck.

"I need to work, Delia." He sighed caressing her hair. "Maybe you need something to do while I am away?" he suggested. When Cordelia heard his suggestion, she got an idea. "How about gardening?" she asked moving her head away from his neck. That way she could easily practice her power without Oliver knowing about it. "You don't seem like someone who enjoys gardening. Are you sure you want to do that?" Cordelia's smile and nodding was exactly what Oliver needed. "Okay then. Tomorrow I'll get you what you'll need and you can start whenever you want." He smiled at her. Cordelia threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" She repeated again and again.

Oliver chuckled and kissed her. There was no other way to make her shut up. Cordelia kissed him back happily, biting his lower lip. "Someone is up for games." Oliver chuckled but Cordelia rolled her eyes and ran upstairs, letting Oliver shook with laughter. The rest of the day went by normally. Cordelia's magic had calmed down a little bit after the incident and it didn't bother her anymore.

When she woke up the next day, Oliver had already left for work. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Oliver's pillow. She snuggled with it for about an hour thinking about her not so normal life. She didn't miss anything from her old life. Hank and Fiona never crossed her mind. Not once. And she was glad for that.

After she finally made the decision to go downstairs she was surprised by what met her eyes. Bags of fertilizer, flower seeds and gardening tools waited for her by the door. She couldn't believe that he had actually bought what she had asked for. "That man is a gem." Cordelia murmured.

She spent some time for breakfast and to get dressed and then moved everything outside. She decided to start with the garden on the back. There, she could work her magic without anyone seeing her. She started by cleaning the space she wanted for the roses and then planted the seeds. She finished with throwing the fertilizer on top of the soil.

Cordelia looked around her to make sure that no one was watching her, and then she turned her eyes on the ground. "Let's see!" she murmured and kneeled on the ground. Slowly she touched the soil. For a couple of seconds nothing happened. Cordelia was ready to pull her hands away when she noticed something. Small branches were coming out from the ground. A soft gasp escaped her lips at what she was seeing. "Wow." She grinned in awe. "Auntie Myrtle would have been so proud of me." She murmured with a hint of sadness in her voice.

She shook her head pushing the thought out of her head. She stood up admiring the flowers she created with her power. A soft relieved sigh escaped her lips, thinking that she had solved her problems. Unfortunately she hadn't solved anything. On the contrary she was causing more.

**{Author's note: I am really sorry it took me so long to update. No more Christmas holidays here so everything started to get crazy again. Thanks a lot for your reviews guys! I love you very much! As you probably noticed it's a chapter without drama or anything, but don't worry the drama will come soon enough…}**


	9. Chapter 9

Cordelia was working out in the garden once again while Oliver was at the hospital. He had got a job there as a psychiatrist. It was quite risky and Cordelia made sure to point that out. Oliver didn't listen to her but he was extremely careful. He was ready for anything and ready to disappear if needed. His mind was sharp enough and after all he escaped once, he could easily do it again.

Oliver's job gave Cordelia the chance to practice her magic without him finding out. That was one of the reasons she didn't argue much about it. The power she had was a dangerous one and really difficult to control without practicing. She was influencing the nature. This usually meant influencing plants and trees, earth in general. Like making things grow and blossom or make them dry and dead. It was really unique. It appeared once or twice between 3 generations. When the power was still new for a witch the result was based on emotions. But later it became a power controlled by her mind. Finally the power could lead in controlling the four elements, which were earth, water, wind and fire.

Cordelia doubted that she would control the other three elements, but controlling the earth was cool enough for her. Still, it was a pain in the butt. The back garden was finally ready and full of color. She made Oliver promise not to go and see it yet though. It's been only a week since she started and there was no way she could explain that amazing result to him.

She was currently working on the garden on the right side of the house and that made it more difficult. She had to take it really slow this time because Oliver would definitely notice the huge difference in such a short notice.

The sun was up in the sky shining brightly over Cordelia's head. It was such a perfect day for her to work outside again. Oliver wasn't coming back till late in the afternoon, so it was her and her plants. That day though, was keeping too many surprises for her. For once, every time she used her magic on the plants, she became nauseous and ended up throwing up all over the place. That had never happened before and it worried her. She should have gone inside and get some rest but she was too stubborn and wanted to finish.

Cordelia sipped some water from her bottle, feeling better already. She decided to try her magic once again so she placed her hand over the soil. The stem of the flower was growing fast under her hand. The moment the beautiful pink orchids blossomed was the moment Oliver stepped quietly behind her. His eyes widen after he saw what was happening, but he didn't move a muscle. At first he thought he was hallucinating so he waited to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

When Cordelia repeated the same actions, Oliver was mortified and shocked. He took a step back breathing heavily. "What is the meaning of this?" he barked at her angrily. "What are you?" he continued. The witch was so startled that she tried to stand up when she heard his voice. She ended up stumbling and falling on top of the new flowers. "Oliver! I can explain." She gasped and stood up taking a closer step towards him. He seemed so furious.

"What is there to explain? I saw you! Oh my God I fell in love with a freak." He spat out the words and screwed up his face. That word was like a knife to Cordelia's heart. Hank used to believe the same thing about her. It was like she was reliving a nightmare. She fell silent for a moment and looked at Oliver who was still offending her with each word that came into his mind. "It's still me. Oliver you know me." She sounded desperate. She couldn't lose him because of who she was. She tried to make him see reason but with no success.

Oliver glared at her and grabbed her by her arm. "Shut up. I don't want to listen to your pathetic voice." He growled and dragged her inside. Cordelia was scared that she had lost him forever, especially when he pulled her down to the basement and tossed her on the bed. He closed the chain around her ankle again. "No, Oliver, please!" she started sobbing as soon as she stepped foot in the chilly basement. Oliver ignored her.

He walked towards a table and grabbed a knife. He walked back to Cordelia with a menacing expression upon his face. Cordelia glanced at the knife and started shaking. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked with a shaky voice. At her words Oliver's eyes snapped at hers. The moment their eyes locked, Oliver realized that he couldn't kill her. He stayed silent, looking at her. He let the knife drop from his hand and took a step back. "What are you?" he asked, his voice was softer than before.

Cordelia sighed and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She was feeling nauseous again. Something was really wrong with her, she felt it. "Forget about it. I don't want to know." He shook his head and turned around to head upstairs but Delia spoke up and halted his movement. "Oliver, don't abandon me too. Please. You know how awful being abandoned feels." Hot tears were forming in her eyes and she didn't fight to hide them. "I need you. I… I love you." Her words were soft; the neediness was obvious in them.

Oliver's head dropped forward and with a sigh he left her alone again. The moment he disappeared Cordelia broke down. She hugged her knees to her chest and allowed the hot tears to fall down her rosy cheeks. How could she be so naïve? Oliver was never going to accept the fact that she was a witch and she couldn't do a thing about it. Being a witch was who she was and she couldn't change that.

Meanwhile, upstairs Oliver was pacing like a madman. He was trying to figure out what was happening. He was a man of science and it was really difficult for him to understand the supernatural. Crazy theories were starting to form into his head. He remembered what Kit Walker had told him about the aliens. Of course he thought that Kit was crazy but with everything that happened he was having his doubts.

Was she an alien too? He asked himself. The answer was negative. Kit had described them to him. He had said that they were green and ugly. Cordelia was beautiful and looked human so that was definitely a no. "Then what are you?" he wondered out loud, still pacing back and forth. A ghost maybe? Great. Now he believed in ghosts too? Unbelievable.

She was a freak nonetheless. But then again wasn't he a freak too? He had killed and raped so many women that he had lost track. He was a bigger freak than she was but she still loved him. She told him just moments ago. Cordelia had managed to change him a lot. Murder was not in his mind anymore. In fact, he couldn't see himself killing anyone. Her love and affection had cured that.

When he focused back to where he was, he found himself standing just outside the basement door. He took a deep breath and opened it quietly. Oliver wanted to give her a second chance. She deserved that.

He was surprised at the sight, he was met with. She had placed her forehead on her knees and she was shaking and crying softly. He had caused that and now he felt awful. She was nothing but nice to him and the only thing he did, was hurting her over and over again. Quietly he moved and sat down on the bed. That was when a new theory of what she was came to mind. Cordelia's head snapped up when he spoke.

"You are a witch." He pointed out softly, no anger or disgust showing in his voice.

**{Author's note: I know the previous chapter was nothing special. I hope this one make up for it. Thanks a lot for your reviews guys and I am really sorry it took me so long to update. I am doing the best I can. Don't forget to review, if you want. You know how happy and eager to write it makes me :P }**


End file.
